


Roll the Dice

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gambling, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Forlex, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Forrest tells Michael and Alex that their friends are placing bets on when they think they’ll announce they’re back together. Also known as the one where Michael and Alex tell their friends they’re back together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Roll the Dice

“Maybe we should just go to your house, it will definitely be more fun,” Michael whispered seductively as he put one hand on Alex’s hip, nearly pinning him against the truck door. Alex laughed in response, putting his hands flat against Michael’s chest and trying to push away a bit as Michael tried to catch his lips with his own.

“Hey guys!” Michael groaned and turned to the person yelling at them, annoyed that they were taking him out of the little Alex bubble he was currently in.

“What do you want, Forrest?” Michael said as he shot daggers at him but backed away from Alex.

“Just wanted to say hi, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Forrest smirked as he looked them both up and down before motioning across the parking lot to the Wild Pony. “I have to head back to the farm, but everyone is inside still.” When Forrest and Alex dated casually, Forrest had ingrained himself in with the group of friends, and while Michael was jealous he had to admit that he didn’t hate the guy. After the relationship ended mutually due to a lack of romantic feelings, Forrest continued to hang around and they were all relieved to find that it just felt comfortable.

“Just before you go in, get those sex eyes off your face or they’re all going to know you’re seeing each other,” Forrest added nonchalantly as he turned to leave.

“Actually, I think we’re going to tell them tonight,” Alex said confidently as a smile formed on his lips; Michael couldn’t help but beam at the thought of being able to be open about his love for Alex, though there was something special about keeping him all to himself the past several weeks.

“Yeah?” Forrest furrowed his eyebrows and looked at them inquisitively.

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” There were some nerves in Alex voice and Michael sighed while putting his hand on his shoulder to ground him. They had discussed this several times and Alex was always the one to tell him it was time. And it was.

“No! No, I don’t at all. Just… I forgot something in there. I’ll be right back. Wait here. Don’t go inside yet!” And with that Forrest was off, nearly running back to the Wild Pony, leaving Michael and Alex staring after him with identical confused looks.

But Michael jumped at the chance to continue what he started earlier.

“Well, now that we’ve been banished for some reason, perhaps we should just head out,” he said with the most mischievous grin, leaning in to nip at Alex’s ear. Alex’s giggle alerted him that he was on the verge of success, but just as he thrusted his thigh between Alex’s he was pushed away and once again interrupted.

“Keep it decent!” Forrest joked. “Hope you have a good night.” Michael couldn’t help but notice the sly smile that had crept up on Forrest’s face as he turned to walk away.

“Hold up, Long. What was all that about?” Forrest laughed as he spun around.

“Your friends are placing bets on when you two will come clean about being together,” he said nonchalantly as he shrugged.

“W-what? They know? How?” Alex stammered as Michael felt his heart begin to pound.

“Oh come on, Alex. There is no way you actually thought you guys were hiding it well.” Michael traded shocked glances with Alex as Forrest rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You both can never stop giving cutesy little looks to each other and you’re unusually happy; I won’t take it personally, don’t worry.” Forrest winked at Alex as the two other men stood frozen. “Anyways, I had to go amend my bet and put money down on tonight. The pot is at $1,500 now!”

“$1,500?!” Michael was shocked.

“Yeah, $100 per date. Several of us chose a couple dates, just to be on the safe side. Anyways, I really do have to get going, _so_ glad I ran into you!” Forrest looked them both up and down as he smirked. “We should do lunch, it’ll be my treat.”

Michael watched him leave, his mouth hanging open slightly. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure out a way to get in on that bet! Do you think there’s still time?” Alex shot daggers at him before grinning.

“I just can’t believe they knew!” Michael had to laugh.

“Forrest is right, as much as I hate to admit it. We were kind of obvious. After all, it is hard for you to hide your love for me.” Michael’s heart fluttered as he watched Alex roll his eyes before leaning in to give him the softest kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want to mess with them?”

“Alex Manes, I knew I loved you,” Michael said in a low voice as he grabbed him by the waist to pull him close. “What did you have in mind?”

***

A few minutes later Michael sulked into the Wild Pony, quickly finding the group laughing around two tables they pushed together. He put on his best sad face as he approached.

“What will you have to drink, Guerin?” Maria asked as she got up to go to the bar.

“Whisky. Just bring the bottle,” Michael said, his tone sounding as defeated as he hoped it would. He plopped down in a chair and dramatically took off his cowboy hat. Maria stopped dead in her tracks and Michael glanced around the table taking in everyone’s concerned looks.

“Mikey, what’s wrong?” Liz asked quietly, reaching out to touch his hand. He exhaled loudly, pretending to muster up all the courage he could.

“Alex and I are seeing each other. _Were_ seeing each other,” Michael nearly whispered, trying to bring tears to his eyes. “But we just had a fight in the parking lot and Forrest was there…”

“Oh, Michael.” He could hear the heartbreak in Isobel’s voice. “He’ll come around.”

“No. He won’t. Since we got back together, it never felt right. When he looked at Forrest…” Michael sniffled, rubbing his eyes making them appear red.

“I’m sorry, man,” Kyle said, trying to offer some comfort as Max slid Michael his beer.

Michael sighed and glanced around the table at the solemn faces then noticed exactly what he was looking for.

“What’s the envelope?” he asked, his voice wavering. Isobel’s hand flew to it and she glanced around nervously. Michael silently pleaded with her.

“Oh, umm, well… I, we, we kind of. I’m so sorry…”

“Iz…”

“Ugh, fine. We kind of placed bets on when you and Alex would finally tell us that you were together,” Isobel admitted sheepishly, her cheeks growing red.

“You what?! Is that all we were to all of you, some form of entertainment?” They all started denying it and Michael inwardly applauded himself as he brought more tears to his eyes, feigning immense hurt. “I can’t believe you guys would do that.”

“Michael, I swear we didn’t mean anything by it. We could see your happiness and thought this would be a fun thing to do until you told us. Or we _thought_ we could see your happiness...” The sadness was dripping from each word Isobel spoke. She looked around the table and seemed to be silently communicating with each of them. “We ‘raised’ a total of $1,500. What if we gave it to you instead?” She slid the envelope over to Michael, herself on the verge of tears. He couldn’t have been more proud of himself.

“You don’t have to do that.” He reached for the envelope and dragged it a few inches closer to himself.

“It’s fair,” Maria lamented. Michael gave a small smile, radiating hurt yet gratitude.

“What if we gave Alex half?” Kyle suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I like that,” Michael said quietly. Then Liz’s gaze went to the door and she gasped.

Alex strutted over to the table confidently, put his hand on Michael’s shoulder and leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“What’s everybody doing?” Alex asked with too much pep as he sat down in a chair next to Michael, making sure his hand never left Michael’s body. Everyone was stunned silent.

“Well, I’m planning what we will do with $1,500 – a trip maybe, some nice dinners, some recording equipment; I think we could have some fun,” Michael smirked seductively, closing the gap between him and Alex to give him one more quick kiss. Alex smiled back in a way that made Michael’s heart melt.

“I’m sorry, but what is going on here?” Isobel demanded, but Michael could only laugh as she stood and reached across the table. “Give me that envelope! You deserve nothing! Either of you!”

“How did you even know?” Max asked.

“That blue-haired cheater!” Isobel suddenly scoffed, connecting the dots and clearly annoyed that she didn’t think of some way to throw the bet her way first. “I can’t believe he did that! He’s not getting the pot, no way.”

“Absolutely not,” Maria agreed. “Who’s the next closest?”

Isobel took out her phone and after hitting a few buttons threw it down on the table in a huff. “He had tomorrow too.” A mixture of groans and chuckles erupted from the table.

“If you really don’t feel comfortable giving it to him, you could still give it to us, as like an engagement gift,” Michael suggested with an innocent smile. Isobel could only roll her eyes.

“I’ll give it to him tomorrow,” she mumbled.

“I have an idea,” Kyle announced. “What if we have drinks on Forrest? Maria, grab your finest bottles.” Maria nearly skipped to the bar as the others broke out in chatter.

Michael glanced at Alex and immediately got lost in his smile. He felt peace and warmth radiating from him and he leaned closer, his forehead instinctively finding Alex’s. His trance was broken when he felt someone grabbing his hand.

“I’m really happy for you, Michael,” Isobel smiled as tears gathered in ger eyes. He turned his hand over and held it tight as his other hand reached for Alex’s.

“Time to celebrate!” Maria announced setting three bottles worth at least $150 each on the table.

Michael couldn’t agree more, it was time to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
